The invention relates to the field of tip-resistant grave markers and provides and easily produced, long lasting and inexpensive solution to vandalism and maintenance problems encountered by cemetery maintenance crews.
The long used, traditional stone monument is expensive and time consuming to manufacture, relatively easily broken when exposed to vandalism, and virtually unrepairable if cracked or chipped. Because of these shortcomings, a monument formed of easily shaped, colorable, inexpensive, and easily repairable material is much needed.
In recent years, the use of upright monuments has been discouraged by many cemetery associations because of high vulnerability to vandalism since they are easily tipped unless anchored by costly and time-consuming techniques. In addition, upright monuments produce increased maintenance costs to cemetery associations because grass adjacent such upright monuments must be hand trimmed and cannot be easily or neatly maintained by a standard lawnmower. Some cemetery associations have prohibited the use of upright monuments, requiring that markers be positioned flush with the ground level to eliminate this hand trimming around the markers. Because of substantial popularity of upright monuments, however, it is desirable that a grave marker structure be devised which is resistant to tipping by vandals and which produces little or no additional maintenance problems to lawn cutting crews.
In the past, the necessity for making upright monuments resistant to tipping has prompted designers to imbed such monuments in heavy concrete bases extending into the earth. Other designers have devised elaborate anchor structures which, unfortunately, are generally time consuming and expensive to install and are often but marginally effective. An improved grave marker is needed which is resistant to tipping but requires minimal time to install and does not require elaborate anchors or pre-poured concrete slabs for its integrity. In addition, the anchoring apparatus used with the markers should have no adverse impact on grass maintenance and should not inhibit healthy growth of the grass adjacent to the marker. The present invention provides a solution to these problems.